mentalist fanfic
by FanficMadness
Summary: just read the story then you will understand.. its just about after s4 epsode 24 , what happends after that.. sorry i am not good in summaries..
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction..**

**I will never own The Mentalist but I do own my story..**

**If you get bored in the middle of the story I am so sorry because this is my first. **

**Love , FanficMadness**

"What the hell is wrong with you Jane ! You never told me you and that idiot Lorelai were lovers. You told me every single detail of her but you didn't told me you and Lorelai were lovers. How do you think I can catch red john if you are still keeping secrets from me. You do know how much you have hurt me and mess everything up !"

"I am so sorry Lisbon. You expect me to tell you that me and Lorelai were lovers. I can't possibly tell you my personal matter ! How can you say how much I hurt you if we are not even together ! If you want to catch red john you can but please don't let my personal matter barge in."

Darcy's Pov ( Darcy is currently taking over wainright's positon)

"Can you guys please stop shouting along the hallway! If you guys really want to fight please fight outside the cbi building and agent Lisbon see me in my office with your team and consultant now."

Lisbon walk over to the bullpen where the other agents were. She didn't realize that she has tears in her eyes until vanpelt noticed it. "Hey boss are you okay ? You have tears in your eyes." Vanpelt asked concernedly. " yeah I'm fine and Darcy wants to meet us all in her office."

The briefing.

"As you can see you guys have been through too much already and now I think you agents and consultant should get 2 weeks off. I've arranged a car to bring all of you to the country side. You guys will be staying in an apartment near a beach. During your stay there , you will not go there as agents but just normal people. You will stay in a 1 bedroom apartment which all of you will be sharing. I want all of you to not fight during your stay and I mean it. All of the activities I've arranged and the timetable will be given at the apartment reception. Please bring your casual clothes not work clothes and don't forget to bring your swimsuits. Any questions?"

" yeah I got one , do we have to go ?" Lisbon asked. "of course we have to go and its not going to be boring its going to be fun ." Jane answered back. "I didn't even asked you ! Can you just please stop talking to me at least for a day !" Lisbon protested. " Stop fighting! I have no idea how you guys are going to live in an apartment but you guys will find a way. On your way out leave your guns and badges and start packing you all will leave at 4 o' clock sharp. Now get the hell out of my office."Darcy said harshly.

"I will meet all of you here at three thirty sharp." Lisbon said.


	2. chapter 2

**Sorry for the late chapter. I don't know if this chapter is about Lisbon getting a little bit not so angry but yeah I think its fine.. I guess and thanks for the awesome reviews I will try to write better. . XX FanficMadness.. **

Lisbon's Pov

God why do I have to go on this trip with the team and especially Jane. I have less than an hour to pack for a two weeks stay at a country side near a beach. Do I really need to bring a swimsuit? Oh yeah I need too because Darcy said so. Gosh its 3 p.m. and I am all packed guess I am a quick packer. As I was staring at my going to be empty office for two weeks a guy approached me. "Are you Teresa Lisbon?"the unfamiliar guy asked. "Yes technically I am Teresa Lisbon, may I help you?"I replied. "Umm actually I am your hired driver to take you and your team to the countryside. Your boss that is Agent Darcy told me to tell you to not fight with Patrick Jane and by the way my name is Frank Dublin. Where is the rest of your team? " "Well they are all not here yet wait they are. I can see them just coming out of the elevator, let's go greet them there and just head down."I said.

In the car

"The first thing I am going to do when we reach there is to change into my swimming trunks and go to the beach. What are you guys going to do first?" Jane said. "I am going to join you! Well it is a holiday." They all said except for Lisbon. "Oh come on Lisbon, cheer a little I know you want to join us but just don't want to admit it." Jane said. "Fine, I'll consider this time but please try not to annoy me." Lisbon said. "Okay I will not annoy you." Jane said. "Okay, we're here. Enjoy your stay here for 2 weeks and I'll come and pick you all up then." Frank said. "Finally we are here. I think I am sick of the car already." Cho said.

At the reception

"Hi, I have a reservation for Teresa Lisbon and the team and we are supposed to collect our timetables here." Lisbon said in a cool voice. "Hi nice to meet you, yes you have a reservation for an apartment for 5 people. Here are your keys and your timetables." The receptionist said.

In the apartment

"So the bed looks like it can fit 5 people in it." Cho said. "Well it sure does." Grace said "Why don't we all sleep in one bed but one problem *points at Lisbon*." Said Rigsby. "So what do you say Lisbon? Yes or no?" said Jane. "Fine, but please no funny stuff and boys please behave."Lisbon said. "So I think I've checked out the apartment and I think it's great. So the timetable says we have our free time this whole evening until tonight, tomorrow morning starts our fun. Now I am going to get change in my swimming trunks and head down to beach. Anybody care to join me?" Jane asked. Without even waiting for a second everybody raised their hands up high including Lisbon's. "So let's get ready than and umm guys let's give the girls some privacy and we change outside at the living room."Cho said.

"Grace do you think I should wear this bikini or just a t-shirt?"Lisbon said. "Well honestly I think you should wear a bikini because you need to loosen up a little and I think you look much more beautiful in a bikini. And I am just saying, it's all clearly up to you."Grace said. "You know what I am going to go with your idea wear a bikini but I am wearing a t-shirt on top."Lisbon said. "Well I am ready, are you?" Grace said. "Yeah, I am. Let's go out and see if the boys' are ready." Lisbon said.

"Oh wow Lisbon ! you are wearing a bikini ! I never seen you in one." Jane said shocked. "Oh shut up Jane. Are we all ready?" Lisbon asked. "Yeah we all are. Let's go swim with the fishes!" Rigsby said.

**Thank you for reading this far .. I am so sorry if it is boring but I just try my best and give it a shot. I promise the next chapter there will be some jisbon moments .. XX FanficMadness**


	3. chapter 3

**Thank you for the awesome reviews. I don't think this chapter has enough jisbon moments but I will add some to chapter 4. I hope you people out there like it !. XX FanficMadness**

At the beach

Lisbon's Pov

Without even remembering that Jane is an adult he ran towards the sea. "Oh boy, Jane you are not a child. You can always walk." Lisbon said. "So! What if I want to be a child." Jane protested. I was walking with Grace slowly by the beach. "All the guys are in the water Grace. You want to go in? If you are, I am joining you." I said. "Well yeah! I am absolutely going in or else I'll miss all the fun."Grace said.

In the water.

"Cho, Rigsby check this out! The girls are coming in the water with their bikini!" Jane said. "Well I am no fan of women, so I don't find watching them is amusing." Cho said. "Oh wow! I think I am falling for Grace again!." Rigsby said. "I think I am falling for Lisbon." Jane said. "What! You're falling for our boss!" Rigsby said surprisingly. "So.. We can't talk about them now because they are coming in the water now. Just act cool and just play along."Jane said. "Hey guys! What are you guys up too?" Grace asked. "Well we are just discussing what are we all going to do tonight. Let's just have some one hour fun than we go to the bar." Cho said. "That sounds great." Lisbon said. They kept on playing splash in the water until Lisbon said they should all go out.

Outside the water otw to the bar.

"You people want to get drunk tonight? Because I can use a good drunken night tonight." Lisbon said. They were all shocked to hear Lisbon said that. "Are you okay Lisbon or some crab just bite you and turned you into someone else but what ever it is I am surely joining." Grace said. "Yes I am fine. Just want to loosen up a little. Well are you guys joining or am I and Grace the only one?" "Well if the boss says okay, I am joining." Cho said. "Yeah me too." Rigsby said. "What about you Jane?" Grace asked. "Yeah count me in." Jane said. When they reached the bar it was full of people.

In the bar.

"I'll have a beer and the strongest shot you have and for my friends just bring the same thing and bring cheese burgers on the side."Lisbon said to the bar tender. "Okay, you really want to loosen up and you want us to join you."Cho said. "Well yeah, I want you guys to join me. I don't want to be drunk all alone."Lisbon said back.

A few minutes later.

"Here are your drinks and cheese burgers."Said the bar tender. "Okay let's have our food first than we take our shots. Trust me it will be better having them after meal."Jane said. Everybody nodded. "Okay so just it will be clear before we drink this I am already enjoying this trip even though it's just the first night. Okay on my count we drink up. 1,2,3" Lisbon said. They all drank their very strong shot.

An hour later

Lisbon and grace was already getting so drunk they started flirting with other guys while Cho and Rigsby was already talking to some chicks. Lisbon and Grace started to play the 'who do you like most game' and grace said she liked most was Rigsby and Lisbon said she liked was a secret and always a secret. "I think we all need to call it a night and head back to the apartment." Jane said. "okay. I'll be nice this time and follow what you say." Lisbon said. "Why is the room so far away." Grace said. "Because we are walking in a drunk way. That's why it feel so far away." Jane said. "How do you be so sober when you had the same shot as we all did?" Cho ask. "Well, I am used to drinking already after the 6 months drinking all the way."Jane answered. "Finally we are here."Grace said.

In the room.

They all took their shower except for Cho because he was too tired and drunk. They all didn't want to wake him up. "So I am going to sleep at the side because I like going to the kitchen and get some water." Rigsby said. "Okay fine with me. As long as I get a bed and sleep, I am fine." Jane said. "Hey Lisbon do you mind if I sleep at the side?" Grace asked. "Well okay. I don't mind at all." Lisbon answered. Rigsby went to sleep first then Grace but Lisbon and Jane was still awake. "Patrick" Lisbon said in a whisper. "Teresa" Jane answered back. "Do you really have feelings for Lorelai?" Lisbon asked in a sad, whisper voice. "No, I do not have feelings for her and I will never have any for her. I had a great time today, I do hope tomorrow will be fun when we are going for a swimming class tomorrow morning." Jane said in a funny voice. "Yup, I do hope tomorrow will be a fun day. Good night Patrick." Lisbon said. "Good night Teresa." Jane said.

**Well that's it for chapter 3.. chapter 4 will be up soon.. your reviews is my happiness..there is not much jisbon moments though.. I am so sorry.. XX FanficMadness**


	4. The morning

**Hey there! I am so glad that you people out there are still reading my story.. I hope that you awesome people will enjoy this chapter.. XX FanficMadness**

Chapter 4

7:30 a.m.

The whole team was awake except for Jane and Lisbon. "So do you think we should wake them up or let them sleep in peace" Cho said in a very funny voice. "I think we should let them sleep." Grace said. "No, no, no I can't see Jane so calm in that sleep when Lisbon is on top of him. I'm waking them up." Rigsby said. Rigsby shook Jane's arm until his eyes flickered a little. "Oh I see why you shook my arm Rigsby. You can't stand seeing me enjoying my sleep when, OH MY GOD Lisbon is on top of me. I see the problem." Jane said while winking to Cho, Rigsby and Grace. "Teresa, wake up" Jane said while shaking Lisbon hand. "One more hour, I'm tired from last night." Lisbon said while her eyes closed. "Well if you want to sleep for another hour I'm fine with it but here does not feel comfortable when you are on top of me sleeping." Jane said back. "What! Oh I am so sorry Jane. How did I get on top of you? Did we do anything last night while we were kind of drunk." Lisbon said while moving away from Jane. Cho, Rigsby and Grace just giggle at the thought of hearing Lisbon said that. "It's not funny!" Lisbon said in an embarrassed tone. "Well you people didn't do anything stupid. Now will you guys wake up. We have swimming lessons and the men are doing breakfast today." Grace said. "Okay I'm getting ready for the swimming lesson and. Boys' get out. Grace you can stay and get ready too. "Lisbon do you know how to swim?" Grace asked Lisbon. "Yes I do know how to swim but it's been a long time since I swam." Lisbon answered back. "Lisbon do you like Jane?" Grace asked while putting on her bikini. "What ! We all love him, we are all family and family loves each other. Now I'm going into the bathroom and change." Lisbon said in a semi hard tone. A moment later. "Lisbon! I'm ready, I am going out to the kitchen." Grace shouted to Lisbon. "Okay, you can call Jane in for him to get ready." Lisbon shouted back from the bathroom. Lisbon was almost ready in the bathroom. "Jane you can go in the room to change into your swimming trunks." Grace said to Jane. Lisbon walked out the bathroom and she stopped in front of the door to see a very muscular and hot guy standing in front of her. Lisbon stared in aww, not only he was muscular and hot but he has abbs. "You seeing anything you like Teresa." Jane said trying to tease her. "Oh sorry Jane. I was just thinking of umm, something. Without having a very awkward moment long Lisbon walked out the room and head to the kitchen.

Breakfast in the apartment.

The men cooked breakfast while Lisbon and Grace sat by the table. "Hmm, smells good. I never knew men cook that well and especially my co-workers. Lisbon said. "Lisbon do you know that, we men cook like the people in top chef and you women will say 'mmm' when you eat this." Jane said. "Okay there you go ladies, your magnificent breakfast." Rigsby said while handing them their meal. "Mmm" Lisbon and Grace said at the same time. "There you go, I told you it is good." Jane said whil eating his eggs, bacon and baked beans. They ate their breakfast while talking and when they finished eating the ladies did the dishes in return. The ladies took about 10 minutes to do the dishes and when 10:45 am came they all went down to the pool.

Downstairs.

"Excuse me I am looking for the swimming instructor we have a swimming lesson."Jane said. "You swimming instructor is by the beach." The towel guy said. They all walked to the beach and saw a man under a big canopy wearing a full body diving suit. "Excuse me are you the swimming instructor?" Jane asked. "Yes I am, but I am no swimming instructor I'm a diving instructor. So all of you will be changing into this *the man gave them their full body diving suit* and my name is Rico Black all of you can call me Rico." Rico Black said. "Wait, in our timetable it said that we had 'swimming lesson' not 'diving lesson'."Lisbon said. "Well maybe there was an error. Come on we can't waste time anymore, we have to head on boat now." Rico said. "This will be fun! Better than swimming! We can actually swim in the sea with the fishes." Rigsby said excitedly. "I'd prefer diving than swimming" Cho said. "Well it's better." Grace said. "Much mire exciting" Lisbon said in a sarcastic voice. "Come on Lisbon! This is going to be fun."Jane said. "Ladies and gentleman welcome to my boat." Rico said.

On the boat.

"You people have to put on this now and wear your flipper now." Rico said. "I've never been diving before and I am scared." Lisbon said. "Lisbon that is the first I hear you say scared. Well there is no need to be scared because your team is here." Grace said. "Well yeah you got that write Grace. It's okay if the shark comes to eat you, I'll give that shark a nice good kick." Jane said. "Aww you would do that Jane, how caring of you." Lisbon said. "Of course I'm caring. I care for everyone." Jane said back while fixing his body suit zipper. "Since everybody is in their suit's let's take a picture, Jane you and Lisbon first." Grace said. Jane stood near Lisbon for a picture and Lisbon didn't mind at all. "You pair look so cute in the picture!" Grace said. "Now your turn Grace, you and Rigsby." Lisbon said. Grace and Rigsby didn't mind standing near each other because they had a history of being together once. "Now all the men." Grace said. "You people should be quick we are almost there." Rico said. Rigsby, cho and Jane stood in one line to take that photo. "Now to be fair, the women next." Cho said with a smile. "Say cheese!" Cho said and giggle a little. "Okay we are here, please zip up your body suits and wear your goggle then come here to put on your oxygen tanks." Rico said. They all zipped up their body suits and went to Rico to put on the oxygen tank behind them. "This feel heavy" Grace said. "Well it won't be heavy in the water." Jane said. "Jane have you ever been diving before since you know so much about it?." Cho asked Jane. "Well yeah, I've been diving once a long time ago when my family was still around." Jane said. "Oh I am so sorry Jane." Cho said back. "It's okay nothing to be sorry about." Jane said. "Okay stand in a line facing here and you backs at the railing, sit on the railing and when I say you jump you lay back. You people got it. Remember, once you lay back you are in the water already." Rico said. "I'm absolutely scared Jane." Lisbon said directly into Jane's eyes. "It's okay, I'll be there for you. I'll go down first then you go down okay."Jane said to Lisbon directly into her eyes. "Okay." Lisbon said. "On my count all of you jump okay. 1, 2, 3 now." Rico said. They all were in the water already a few seconds later Rico was in too. After an hour playing in the water they all decided to go up as they were all to tired to dive around in the deep ocean blue.

**So sorry but it's a cliff hanger now.. it's okay chapter 5 will be up soon. Preview chap 5- after the dive, Rico brought them to an island, They all cooked there and eat there, head back to the apartment and have some jisbon FanficMadness**


End file.
